


10Hz-25kHz (-3 dB)

by unmeiboy



Category: Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe school isn't the best place for it, but anywhere is good if they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10Hz-25kHz (-3 dB)

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened while I was writing Black tea. Then my mind started working on an actual plot, but couldn't get it together, so here's plain porn for anyone who wants it. lol.

Sayuri only closes the door to the stall and turns around, then Maya is kissing her, one hand in the back of her neck, the other already under her skirt, brushing back and forth across her panties. She's hot all over, everywhere he touches her through her clothes and as if he understands that, as if her thoughts translate directly to him via their frantically moving lips, Maya helps her shrug the uniform jacket off, hangs it on the hanger on the door, then loosens her tie and pops the top buttons of her shirt. His lips connect to her neck next, her head tilting to the side while she runs a hand down his abdomen, then up again to push his jacket off as well; he throws it over the back of the toilet stool, obviously less careful with his own things, or maybe he's getting unfocused on anything but themselves.  
“Won't the girls get worried?” he mumbles against her skin, and she shrugs.  
“Maybe.” She gasps loudly when he strokes a finger against her clitoris, still through the underwear but she's sensitive, since she's aroused already and has been since Maya got her alone during lunch break. “Maya, I want you.”  
“Me too,” he groans, crashes their lips together again, his hips jerking when she reaches down to his crotch, squeezes his obvious erection lightly.

He's quick to slide her panties down her legs; Sayuri helps him by stepping out of one leg, then picks them up with her other leg and throws them onto his jacket. They make a dirty combination, the Makada jacket and her simple white underwear, and she almost wants to snap a photo of it just to remember exactly what it looked like, but she doesn't because what would her parents say if they accidentally saw it. She forgets that thought quickly enough as Maya now rubs her clitoris in slow circles with his thumb, holds onto his shoulders and bites back her moans, has to try quite hard and ever harder when he moves his hand and slides one fingertip between her pussy lips. Her clitoris is throbbing and her hips bucking on their own, trying to get his finger inside and not just have it teasing at the rim of her hole.  
“You're wet,” he points out, as if she didn't know already, but it's kind of hot to hear him talk like that and she's certain that's part of why she feels her body responding by getting even wetter.  
“You're hard,” she tries to bite back, but it becomes more of a heavy breath when one of his fingers sinks inside her all the way. “One more.” Sayuri just tells him what to do, tells him what she needs, like there's nothing to be ashamed of and to be real, when she's with him, she never feels like there is. She just wants him, like he wants her, wants to feel good with him and he picks up on everything she says and does.  
“You feel so good,” he whispers against her ear, thrusts his fingers inside at a steady pace; the wet sounds echo in the bathroom but everyone is in class anyway so it doesn't matter.  
“You better have a condom with you.” His fingers are good, but she wants his cock, wants to be filled up, to feel him move her with his body, and preferably soon.

Her hands are trembling when she reaches into Maya's pants pocket to retrieve the square package they need; she has to lean forward a little to reach all the way down them and he keeps fucking her with his fingers; Sayuri has to steady herself with her free hand on his shoulder to not just become a shaking mess. When she pulls it out she deliberately brushes his cock through the pocket, as payback, is satisfied to hear him choke on a breath. With no time to lose she gets his pants open, pulls his cock out, and she strokes him only a couple times before he pulls his fingers away to snatch the condom from her hand and roll it on.

Her legs are already spread but Maya lifts one of them, hooks it over his arm and without a word pushes inside her; she leans back against the wall and holds onto his shoulders to stay balanced as she's completely lost to feelings for a few seconds. He stretches her perfectly, fills her up and when he starts moving he also starts kissing her, calmly at first but the more time passes the less controlled Sayuri becomes. In the end she pushes him away to breathe, to moan, and he rests his head against her neck as he thrusts harder.

Maya is stronger than people think, but Sayuri knows. Sayuri has seen him fight, and Sayuri has felt him like this before. How he rocks her body with his own, how he's absolutely capable of being her support when they have sex against a wall, and still his grip can tighten on her waist when she clenches around him. She's not exactly loud but when he does that, when he holds on a little harder, she forgets herself and lets it all out only to hear it echo against the bathroom tiles.  
“Shh,” Maya breathes, but he must know that the creaking sound the bathroom stall makes would definitely give them away unless they heard someone coming before they even entered. She pulls on his hair in an attempt to kiss him, but it's quite difficult now, him a little out of breath and her constantly moaning soundlessly; they're breathing against each other with occasional lip contact, but they're both fine with that. Sayuri even more so when Maya moves one hand, flips her skirt up and secures it at the waistband so it won't get in the way, then searches out her clitoris, and she mewls when he finds it. She's so sensitive the touch almost stings at first, her hips jolting at it, taking Maya all the way inside while pressing firmer against his finger, and he responds with a couple almost rough thrusts.  
“Close,” she whispers, isn't sure he hears it as he seems to be completely up in his own world where only she and the hot insides of her body exists, but then he works faster with his fingers and she's a gasping mess by the time a whistling sound makes it all the way to them. It's some kind of melody and it's followed by footsteps, and Maya gives a relieved breath but stays completely still. His cock is still all the way inside her; it might be her imagination but she thinks she feels it twitching just before his hips flex a little, only enough for a centimeters' slide but even that feels good.  
“It's Yuuki, has to be,” he whispers, and Sayuri is relieved. Yuuki wears his headphones whenever he's alone, which explains the whistling, and the lack of asking if anyone's there. Then she feels his fingers moving over her clit again, rubs her rhythmically with wet fingertips, and knowing she can't let out any noise just makes it hotter, makes her want more at the same time she wants him to stop, and within short she's right on the edge to her orgasm.

Luckily Yuuki is gone as quickly as he came and when they're sure they're alone again, Maya isn't holding back at all. Sayuri doesn't count them, but about a dozen of thrusts inside her while he works her pulsing clit and she's coming, head falling back against the wall as he continues, forcing his cock through her rhythmical clenches. That seems to be enough for him; he comes with a last thrust and a groan against her neck. While he comes down from the heights of orgasm she scratches him in the back of his neck, just lightly, under his hair, and when he looks up it's with a different kind of want in his eyes. The kind that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach even as he's pulling out of her and she realizes how sticky and gross she's feeling (but even then she chooses to kiss him before they start to clean up).  
“Next time I want to be naked,” she teases as she buttons her shirt up again, and Maya nods.  
“I like you naked too,” and even though he's saying it like he's joking, he's actually blushing, so faint that it's just barely visible.  
“My parents are gone this weekend,” she winks, and while they don't talk more about it now, she knows they will. For now they need to get themselves looking presentable before it's break between classes and Sayuri can discreetly enter the classroom. This usually doesn't happen, if they skip class they usually skip the entire afternoon, and while Maya is going to do exactly that, Sayuri has decided to go back. The end of semester tests are coming up, they all need their classes, but she isn't going to force Maya either. His grades are his problems. That doesn't stop her from asking, though. “Are you sure you don't wanna go back and study too?”  
“Yeah,” he starts in the same nonchalant tone he usually uses when it's about school, but softens as he continues, “plus the others would understand if we both came back at the same time... Right?”  
“I don't think that matters,” she says, blatantly, probably the closest to a confession she has come so far; they both know what the other feel, but never spoke seriously about it. “Does it?”

Judging by the way Maya's face lights up with a smile he rarely shows anyone, he agrees with her.


End file.
